


战衣

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 严格来说是彼得→托尼MCU背景 时间线接《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》，至《复仇者联盟：无限战争》一发完  开放式结局（如果不算复联三的话应该是HE）
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark





	战衣

那件战衣已经在纸袋里躺了至少十个月。  
不是说纽约好邻居放弃了助人为乐，每天黄昏到半夜都是他行侠仗义的好时候；也不是说他碰也没碰那战衣，他总是把两个蛛丝发射器拆出来单独用。  
他只是不舍得。  
要知道，他的工作可是相当危险的，以至于从前他经常在凌晨的小台灯下操着不熟练的针线活缝补他的睡衣战服。他可不想这身来自托尼斯塔克的战衣被刮上一个小口子，虽然他根本不觉得有什么能弄坏他的战衣，而修补战衣又是一个去见托尼的好借口。  
没错，托尼是彼得的小秘密：他喜欢托尼很久了。  
时间可以追溯到一年前托尼第一次出现在他家的客厅，端着咖啡转过头来对他微笑。你也可是说彼得从小时候去斯塔克博览会的时候就疯狂的迷上了钢铁侠，但是拜托，那毕竟是钢铁侠，盔甲之下的男人善恶美丑他一概不知，只知道被他的盔甲搂着比掌心炮的感觉帅炸了。  
直到他第一次和真正的托尼斯塔克，活人，而不是什么盔甲或是电视报道，面对面的时候，他才觉得自己这么多年都迷错了人。闪闪发亮的盔甲很帅，但是他的斯塔克先生光芒四射得像个太阳，在太阳面前，你大概不会想看……蜡烛。  
但是彼得明白，他跟托尼的交集可能仅限于他身为蜘蛛侠的时候，而在托尼眼里，他可能更多的还是个需要辅助车轮的蜘蛛娃。好吧，彼得垂头丧气了一阵，尤其是托尼用“我们还没那么熟”拒绝了拥抱的时候，他还挺伤心的。毕竟托尼带着他那一身干净清爽的香水味和高级面料柔软的手感凑过来的时候，他灵光一闪，忽然想到一个绝佳的约会地点和追求方案，甚至连第一次约会时称赞托尼的衣服的绝妙句子都想出来了。  
只可惜后来的打斗让他把这一切全忘了，约会地点，称赞金句，还有追求方案。彼得只好选择了自己所有举动中的下下策——鲁莽莽地想要自己干出一番大事来，向托尼宣布，他已经准备好、有资格参加高级战争：托尼斯塔克的攻略战。  
啊……结果简直不忍直视。虽然托尼夸奖了他，还打算把他发展成复仇者联盟的有生力量，但是他看到玻璃柜子后面那一套黑红相间、闪烁着金光的纳米战衣的时候，他才意识到他还差得远呢，不管是他的力量、见识，还是他对托尼那种单纯、羞涩、轻描淡写的少年暗恋。  
不过托尼还是把他原来的战衣给了他，并告诉他这套战衣不会被收回的属于他。彼得抱着战衣，躺在床上兴奋地滚来滚去，把脸埋在枕头里掩盖住自己咯咯的傻笑。  
彼得觉得这样就挺好的。他喜欢托尼，但是他清楚这只是一场没有希望的单相思。托尼拿他当个孩子，乐观来说，算是个侄子或是儿子；悲观来说，是个不太靠谱的后辈。他也乐得站在这样一个不远不近的位置上，时常驻足观望，满足自己的渴望，偶尔前进索取，获得一点让他喜出望外的甜蜜。这是一笔划算生意，因为彼得知道他永远也达不到贾维斯那种超越物种的、灵魂上的相知相守，达不到波兹女士那样成为集母亲、姐姐和女友一身的亲人，达不到罗德上校和哈皮那样陪伴在托尼身边做他的左膀右臂，达不到罗杰斯队长那从儿时的英雄和噩梦到血与火中生死与共的战友，甚至达不到复仇者联盟中其他成员那样毋需言说的默契。作为一个托尼世界里得普通人，靠着莽莽撞撞和一腔热忱站在了托尼身边，被纵容和宠爱着慢慢成长，享受自己幻想的甜蜜，彼得已经觉得非常幸福。  
他把从托尼那里拿来的战衣原封不动的叠好放回纸袋，塞进衣柜最隐秘的地方，只是常常会用不怎么容易损坏的蛛丝发射器，偶尔带上在结束一天的助人为乐之后戴上面罩同凯伦聊聊天。他想托尼一定知道他的小心思，因此凯伦，也因为托尼一生跌跌撞撞走过来的路。但是托尼从来没有回应过他，就连这个打算都没有。于是彼得在自己忘掉了自己的追求攻略的那一刻便对自己发誓，这段感情在他重新想起攻略之前止于一场单相思  
十个月对托尼来说可能很短，对陷入暗恋中的少年来说，却像是过了一辈子那样长。彼得仍然不舍得穿战衣，尽管他现在已经开始在凯伦建议下学着随身携带战衣，以备不时之需。那又小又轻的一团放在书包靠近他后背的地方，捂得那里泛起一阵阵甜蜜的熨热，总是能让他想起十个月前他无可救药地渴望着托尼时幻想着和托尼约会或成为情侣时想去做的每一件事。那种细节每次幻想的时候都不一样，但那些心跳加速脸颊滚烫、幸福不已和语无伦次都如出一辙。  
他仍然喜欢着托尼，但他知道有什么不一样了。他还是会因为想到托尼而脸红心跳，但他的心跳好像也没有他以为的那么快了。  
在看到远处忽然出现的环形太空飞船的时候，他终于发现自己的心并不只是因为托尼而狂跳。他的路还很长，他的战斗才刚刚开始。与托尼相知相守，他可以；待托尼有如至亲，他也行；成为托尼的左膀右臂，他会的；与托尼在战火纷飞中生死与共，这是他正在做的事。如果十个月前他拒绝了被拽进高级战争的战场，现在他正在昂首阔步地自己走进去。但他不在乎了。  
彼得套上战衣，跳出车窗，怀疑和希翼在他心中一同滋长：托尼送给他战衣的时候，是想告诉他，战衣早晚有一天会被划破，他早晚有一天要去大厦找他；还是他的幻想早晚有一天会结束？  
在星期五用纳米战衣覆盖住他十个月第一次穿上、没有破损也没有修补过的战衣时，他很庆幸自己永远也不会知道了。  
【fin】


End file.
